Darkness in his mind
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: One-shot. Jak hates himself and I don't wanna give the end away but Jak gets badly hurt. Jak fans beware(I am a Jak fan but still)


J-D: This is my first one-shot fic.   
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A scar stretched across his chest that he hated to look at. Jak lay in his bed thinking about the scar.  
  
The scar was tinted like Dark Eco crystals. The scar burned him, not like if it was on his chest; it was if the Dark Eco burned through to his heart.  
  
*Death can come now* He thought as he saw the sun coming up through his window. He had stayed up all night because the pain.  
  
Keira was sent by Torn to wake up Jak. Jak had never let anyone know of the scar on his chest, not even Keira.  
  
When he heard the door opened he scrambled to get his sheet across the scar.  
  
"Jak, time to get up, it's only me, Keira." She walked in and noticed he had the sheet up.  
  
"Don't worry; I don't care what you look like without your shirt." Keira walked over to him and sat at the end of his bed.  
  
"Keira, go ahead and leave, I'll get up." Jak said sitting up keeping the sheet over the scar.  
  
Keira saw the little bit of the crystal-like scar sticking out from the side of the sheet.  
  
"What's that?" Keira said trying to move the sheet from Jak's chest.  
  
"Never mind" Jak pulled away.  
  
"Show me!"  
  
"No!"  
  
  
  
They argued about it for about ten minuets when she finally pulled the sheet from Jak's hands.  
  
Jak grabbed the sheet back and stood up, throwing the sheet to the bed. "There, are you happy now." Jak looked away and walked to his dresser. "You can leave now."  
  
Keira walked out without asking yet. Jak got dressed and came out. He sat down not looking at Keira.  
  
"Jak, I need you to protect some of our men so they can get into the Palace." Torn ordered  
  
Jak was walking to the spot he needed to be when he felt a terrible pain from his chest and it shot down his spine.  
  
Jak crouched down to the ground in pain. This wasn't the first time this had happened. Sometimes Jak would skip his missions that Torn had given him.   
  
Now the pain was worse, he could feel it all over his body. He managed to stand and get to his destination, although he collapsed in front of the men.  
  
They called Torn on a communicator and told him about Jak. Keira had heard also.  
  
She raced down to the spot on her Zoomer. She saw Jak lying on the ground, coiled up in pain.  
  
"Jak, are you okay?!" Keira ran over and crouched down. "K…eira" Jak managed to say through his pain.  
  
Jak, I'm here now." Keira said to comfort him. Despite what he looked like he weighed, he only weighed about 90 pounds, so Keira could actually pick him up.  
  
She placed him on the two-seated Zoomer and drove off. She took him back to the base.   
  
Keira put him on his bed and tried to figure out what was wrong, all she could think of was the scar.  
  
She removed his shirt carefully and looked at the scar. It seemed to be glowing like when a Dark Eco crystals are about to explode.  
  
What was she to do? What could she do? Keira worried herself to sleep at Jak's bedside.  
  
When Keira awoke, Jak was gone, blood on his bed. "Jak!?" Keira arose and hurried to the door.  
  
Jak had been sent on another mission. "Torn! How can you send Jak out on a mission in his condition?" Keira slapped Torn.  
  
*Fine, let the pain come. I have no reason to stay in this world, not even in this existence.* Jak thought to himself, he wanted the pain now.  
  
He passed a window and saw his reflection. He saw only the burden that caused him this pain. DJ, his only fear.  
  
"Leave me, just leave me alone." Jak said to the window. Passing citizens thought he was crazy. Maybe he was.  
  
Never had he felt this way, suicide, is that the answer? Jak continued on to complete his mission; he might even die on this mission.  
  
Jak saw his destination, the KG Fortress, "Heh, this is gonna be fun, even if I die." Daxter heard Jak say.   
  
"Jak, you shouldn't do this, you'll die." Daxter tried to convince him to back down. "No, Dax, this is my fate, the end of the torment, go back. You don't need to die too." Jak let Daxter off his shoulder.  
  
"NO! Jak, don't!" Daxter said as Jak had entered. As he entered guards rushed him.  
  
After long hard battles Jak got to a main power core that he needed to break, that way less Eco will be taken from the city wall supply.  
  
Krimzon and Yellow Guards came, plus guard bots. Jak couldn't fight them off anymore. The scar on his chest burned when he heard the voice.  
  
-Jak, free me and I'll save you! Your friends would want you back, FREE ME!- DJ's voice echoed in his mind.   
  
He couldn't stop him anyway, why not.   
  
The core had been destroyed, guards were dead, bots blown up, and a killing maniac was loose.  
  
Jak knew DJ would go kill in the city, but his Dark Eco had just run out as he got to the door.  
  
Jak noticed that he didn't need to use the elevator down, there was a balcony.   
  
Jak stood on the edge and looked down at the city.  
  
"I'm sorry to all I have killed, now that death has become the only thing in my life, I'll end that horrible life now." Jak said softly to the city below.  
  
Jak turned around and let himself fall off the balcony backwards 


End file.
